Jealousy Could Kill
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: Mido hates Link. Everyday, Mido bullies Link. It's a morning routine for Link, Mido, and Mido's gang of bullies, but what if... Mido took it to the next level. What if he tried to... kill Link? Will Link survive? Read to find out. Review positively, please. I'm not too sure what to rate this. I'm just going to say T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. Yay! New story! (Nothing to do with the last one I wrote by the way). Anyway, I was reading stories about how Mido thought about Link and why he was mean to him. Mido's interesting. So, it gave me the idea to write this story. It's a oneshot. Read and review, please! Positive reviews, please! Thank you! I hope you enjoy! ^_^ Now, on with it!...**

**Jealousy**

**Could**

**Kill**

Link woke up on a sunny morning. The sun shining in through his window woke him up along with the birds chirping, greeting the morning. Link grumbled because he knew that Mido and a group of boys waited for him at the bottom of Link's ladder that led onto his porch and into his house. Link often thought about staying inside his house all day. One time, he did and that just made Mido make fun of him more. Link got out of his bed and went over to his dresser where the bowl of water and washcloth were. Link then said to himself, "Why should I even bother? They're just going to push me in the dirt anyway. Like they do everyday."

Link went away from his dresser and went out his door. It wasn't much of a door, just a curtain. Once he stepped out onto his porch, he looked down to the ground, but he didn't see Mido or his gang. Link then said to himself, "Huh, that's strange... I wonder where they are..." Link shrugged it off and climbed down his ladder. He went up the hill away from his house. He headed to Saria's house. Link was almost at Saria's house when a hand went over his mouth. Link did a muffled scream in surprise and he was pulled to the ground. Link's head was on Mido's lap and his hand was still over Link's mouth. Anjo then sat on top of Link and he held Link's arms to the ground. Link was scared. This was unusual. He's use to a few punches, a kick, a push to the ground, and name-calling, but this was new.

Anjo then said, "Morning, Stupid! Surprised, huh? We got bored of our morning routine, so we're doing something different." Mido then said, "We're going on a little trip." Link's eyes widened with fear. "Aww, the little crybaby's scared, Mido." said Anjo. "Good." Mido said with an evil smile on his face. Anjo got off of Link and Mido forced Link up and dragged him to where they were going and Anjo followed. Link tried to scream, "HELP!", but Mido's hand over his mouth, prevented anyone from hearing.

They went to the Training Ground and Mido went through the hole in the wall and was pulling Link through, too. Anjo crawled in soon after and helped push Link through. It was long and tedious, but they eventually made it through. As soon as they were through the tunnel, Mido took his hand off of Link's mouth. Link screamed, "Help me! Somebody, please help me!" "No one's going to hear you in here, Dummy!" Mido then forced Link to his feet and Mido grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to where they were going and Anjo followed. Link tried to break free of Mido's grasp, but it was no use.

They avoided the huge boulder that rolled around in the maze. They arrived at the area where the treasure chest, holding the Kokiri Sword, was, and there, waiting for them, were the other three boys, that bullied Link: Lakitu, Soro, and Glacius. Link gulped when he saw the three other boys. Lakitu said, "Hey, Runt. We're going to beat you to death this morning." "Where no one can hear you scream and stop us." Soro added." Mido suddenly, pushed Link to the ground. "Aahh!" yelled Link, startled. Mido then pounced on top of Link and he grabbed Link's arms and forced them behind his back. Mido then pulled out rope and tied them together. Lakitu then put his foot on the back of Link's head, so Link's face was in the dirt. He held it there for a few moments. Lakitu then took his foot off of Link and Mido got off of Link and he went beside him and kicked him in the side, forcing Link to yell in pain and flip over onto his back. Mido kicked him in the side again and again and again, over and over. At least fifteen times. Link's yells eventually turned to screams and he was crying. "Look at the baby cry!" Glacius said with an evil smile on his face. They all started laughing. "Leave me alone!" Link screamed.

Mido then sat on top of Link and punched him in the face. Link cried out in pain. Mido punched him at least five times. Link yelled in pain with every punch. "Stop it... please..." Link barely said through tears. Mido then gave Link an evil grin. The rest of the boys were saying, "Crybaby! Crybaby! Link is a cry baby!" Mido then grabbed onto Link's collar at the front and pulled him up and Mido said, "You are such a loser, Fairyless! Outsider! Stupid! Dummy! Crybaby!" Mido then forced him back to the ground. Mido then shouted, "Get back down in the dirt where you belong, Freak show!" And Mido took a handful of dirt and threw it in Link's eyes. Link yelled in pain. Anjo then kicked up dirt at Link, three times. "You're nothing but dirt!" Mido said, to Link. Mido then got off of Link and he grabbed Link by the shoulder and his hair, on the front of his head, which made Link grunt grunt in pain, and the other boys opened up the treasure chest and Anjo pulled out the Kokiri Sword.

Mido was holding onto Link by his shoulder and his hair. Anjo walked over to Link with an evil smile on his face. Link looked at the Kokiri Sword with fear and he muttered, "No... No... Please..." Anjo used the Kokiri Sword to slice down Link's chest all the way down to his stomach, tearing his tunic. Link screamed in pain and tears poured out of his eyes. The slice was bleeding bad. Anjo then looked at Link with the creepiest look and said creepily, "Is that all, Fairyless or do you want more?" Link then replied, muttering through tears, "Stop... Please... Stop..." "Oh, you want more? OK." said Anjo evilly.

Anjo then put sliced up Link's left cheek. Link screamed in pain. The slice bled bad. He screamed, "Stop! Please, stop!" "Alright, Anjo, crybaby had enough." said Mido. Link was sobbing. Mido let go of Link's hair, but he didn't let go of his shoulder, he put his other hand on Link's other shoulder and Mido turned him around so he faced Mido. Mido then said evilly, "We hate you. You don't belong here and we hate you, so now, you'll go and Saria will be mine! All mine! Everybody will pay attention to me again. Everybody will. They'll bow down to me as their ruler again, since you won't be in the way anymore. Nobody wants you here, Link. You're stupid and worthless." Link trembled with fear.

Soro then, wrapped rope around Link's ankles and knotted it and Mido gave Link an evil smile. Link was so scared, that he was shaking violently. Mido pushed Link to the ground and Glacius and Soro picked him up. Glacius held Link by the legs, while Soro was holding Link by the underarms. They went over to the treasure chest, that once had the Kokiri Sword in it, and they threw Link in the treasure chest. Link landed, saying, "Oof!" Link was screaming, "Let me out! Please, let me out! I promise! I promise, that I won't go near Saria ever again!" Mido then said, "Promises break." Anjo then, pulled out an old, white rag and tied it around Link's mouth. Link was trying to get out the muffled words, "Let me out! Let me out! I promise! I promise!" Anjo and Lakitu shut the lid of the treasure chest and pulled the latch down to lock it. All five boys then, lifted the treasure chest, that Link was in, and they went through the maze, avoiding the huge boulder that rolled through the maze.

Link was kicking the treasure chest lid, trying to get it open, but he had no luck getting it open. Link was trying to get out the muffled words, "HELP ME! PLEASE!", but no one could hear him with the rag over his mouth and being in a treasure chest and in the maze. Mido and the rest of the bullies barely heard him. The group of bullies made it to the tunnel, that led to the Training Ground. They sat the treasure chest down and they pushed it through the tunnel. It was long and tedious, but they eventually pushed it out of the hole. Mido and Anjo popped their heads out of the hole and they looked around and they saw no one.

Mido then said to the rest of the boys, "The coast is clear." Mido, Anjo, and the rest of the bullies made their way out of the hole. They then, picked up the treasure chest and carried it through the Training Ground and down the hill and they went through the exit, out of the forest. The guard of the forest exit, Limo (Leemo), was asleep. So they passed by him easily. Not even Link's kicking and screaming woke him up. They crossed the bridge and Glacius asked, concerned, "Are you sure that we can leave the forest? What about the rumours about dying when you leave the forest?" Mido then replied, "Rumours! Shmumours! It's not true!"

They continued to cross the bridge that left the forest and they went through the exit. They arrived in a tunnel outside and turned the corner and they saw Hyrule Field. It was a beautiful field. Mido and the rest of the boys were stunned by it. How the sun shone on the perfect green grass, making it shine, birds flying around singing, and the perfect sky to add to the beauty. Mido got out of his trance and said to the boys, "Come on! We have to hurry!" Mido and the rest of the boys, carried the treasure chest, that was holding Link, across Hyrule Field. They didn't stop for any breaks.

Link gave up on kicking and screaming, it was no use. Plus, he was having trouble breathing. Mido and the rest of the boys seen a river, and Mido said, "There! See? I knew that there would be a river! Come on, let's get this twerp out of here for good!" They heaved the treasure chest in the river. It landed in the river with a big **splash** and the treasure chest, containing Link, floated down the river that led to a place unknown to Mido and the rest of the bullies. Mido thought, "I don't know where dummy's going, but he's gone for good. I hope nobody ever finds him." Mido then said quietly, "Goodbye, Dummy." as he watched the treasure chest float down the river. He had an evil smile on his face. He then, turned around to face the other four boys and he said, "Our work here is done, Boys. You did a great job. I might reward you." "With what?! Saria?!" asked Glacius, excitedly. "No, of course not! She's mine! A big reason why we got rid of dumbo. Maybe I'll reward you with rupees or something like that." said Mido. "Oh. OK." said Glacius, trying not to sound disappointed. "Let's head home to my Saria and my old life." said Mido, relieved.

The group of boys headed home to the Kokiri Forest... Mido was as happy as can be...

"Link?! Link, Honey, where are you?!" Saria called. She and the girls in the forest and the Know-it-All-Brothers, were searching everywhere for Link. Ana and Tana (the twins) went up to her and Ana said, "We've looked everywhere, Saria, we can't find him." Saria then said to them, "I'm not giving up, I have to find him." Soon after, Mido came out of his house. He acted so innocent. "Afternoon, Saria!" he called, to Saria. "Hi, Mido. Have you seen Link anywhere?" "Nope. I don't know where he would have disappeared to. Fairyless... always causing trouble for everybody." said Mido. "Mido! Stop calling him that! And he does NOT always cause trouble! You're the one that always causes the trouble!" shouted Saria. "Oh, is that so, huh?" said Mido, in disbelief. "Yes, that's so." said Saria. Saria continued, "I think you know where Link is." Mido widened his eyes and was insulted, and he shouted, "How dare you accuse me of that!" Mido suddenly, calmed down and he asked calmly, "Well, now that Link has disappeared, do you want to go out with me?" "Well, you no good..." Saria didn't finish because she pushed Mido to the ground and walked away. Mido then growled and said quietly to himself, "Grr... That fairyless Link... he ruined my chance to be with Saria... I'll make her like me... I'll make her LOVE me... At least I don't have to worry about that dummy, Link, being in the way this time... Heh heh heh..."

The treasure chest still floated down the river. The treasure chest turned a corner and headed for the direction of the drawbridge, that led into Hyrule Castle Town. A heavy looking man with dark brown hair and a dark brown beard, was walking to Hyrule Castle Town, he noticed the treasure chest going under the drawbridge that he was about to go over. "Holy! What is a treasure chest doing in a river?!" said the man with a beard. He jumped into the river and grabbed onto the treasure chest. He pulled it to the ledge and lifted it up, out of the river. The bearded man then climbed out of the river, onto the dry ground, beside the treasure chest. He was asking himself, as he was unlatching the treasure chest, "What in Farore's name is a treasure chest..." The bearded man didn't finish his question, when he opened up the treasure chest lid, to see a small boy, bound up, beaten, dirty, and unconscious in the treasure chest. The bearded man said quietly to himself, "Holy Nayru..."

Mido combed his hair and washed his face and cleaned his tunic, he wanted to look his best for Saria. He looked in his mirror and he said to the mirror, "Perfect! Just perfect! Saria will love me now and forget all about that loser Link!" Mido left his house and when he walked outside, he didn't see Saria or the other kids anywhere. Mido headed for the Lost Woods. He climbed up the vine wall and dusted himself off once he got to the top and headed inside the entrance to the Lost Woods. Mido didn't know the way around the Lost Woods, but he decided to continue. Multiple tunnels that led to nowhere. Mido often kept ending up in the same places.

He was starting to get a little scared. He was calling, "Saria?! Saria?! Are you in here?!" Mido then heard noises like owls, crickets, and he even heard howling. Mido yelled with fear and ran, but he bumped into Saria and the other search party kids. "Mido, are you OK?" Saria asked Mido, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mido replied. Saria grabbed his hands and helped him up. He dusted himself off. He grabbed Saria's hand and pulled her away from the group, so that they could be alone. "Mido, what are you doing?" asked Saria, to Mido. "I need to ask you something." Mido replied. "Yes, what is it?" asked Saria. Mido stopped pulling Saria and he turned around so that he faced her and he asked, "Saria, will you go out with me, please? You see, I like you a lot and I was wondering... if you liked me, too..." Saria giggled and she said, "Mido, I like you as a friend... I guess, but I love Link and I need to find him, to tell him how I feel about him and to make sure that he feels the same way about me. Thanks Mido, but no." Before Mido could say anything, Saria walked back over to the group and they continued their search. Mido couldn't help but shout, "He doesn't love you! I do!", but Saria and the rest of the group ignored him and walked away through another tunnel. Mido then said angrily to himself, "That little twit is gone and he's still ruining my life! I WILL get Saria to like me! I WILL!

Link woke up. He looked around. He noticed that he was in a farm-like bedroom. Link thought, "What happened? Where am I?" Link then remembered what happened, _he was tied up, beaten and thrown into a treasure chest and he didn't know where Mido and his gang were taking him. Now, he was here. _Link shook at the thought, "Mido tried to kill me..." "Father! He's awake!" shouted a girl, startling Link out of his thoughts. Link looked at the girl, that was in the doorway, she was pretty, cute face, long, red hair, a farm dress. The bearded man came into the room and he said, "Eh, Me boy. You made it. You were in rough shape. We were afraid that you weren't going to make it. The bearded man then sat on a chair that was beside the bed Link was on. Link was looking at the bearded man, scared. "Don't worry, Me boy." said the bearded man, reassuringly. The bearded man continued, "You're safe here. Whoever did this to you, will not find you here." "Where's here?" asked Link, nervously. "You're at Lon Lon Ranch. I'm Talon and over here is my daughter, Malon." Talon put his hand out toward Malon, gesturing that the red-headed girl, was Malon. Malon came closer to her father. Malon said, to Link, "It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?" "L-Link..." replied Link, nervously.

"Link. That's a nice name." said Malon. She then sat at the end of his bed. Malon then said, "I hope you don't mind, but we washed and sewed your clothes for you." Link sat up in the bed and he looked down and he noticed his clothes were all clean and sewn. Like nothing ever happened to them. "We also sewed up that slice down your chest and stomach and your cheek. It'll leave a scar." said Malon. Link felt his chest and cheek. He felt the scars. "How long have I been here for?" asked Link, scared. "About three days." answered Malon. "T-three days?!" said Link, shocked, as he quickly put his hands down from his chest and cheek. "Yes." replied Malon. Malon then said, "We also cleaned you, you were filthy." Link looked at his arms and legs and felt his face. He was clean. Talon then asked Link, "Do you remember what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Link nodded and said, "I think I can talk about it. What I remember anyway." Link continued, "Every morning, I get bullied by a boy named "Mido" and his gang, Lakitu, Soro, Glacius, and Anjo. I get out of bed, I walk out of my house and they're waiting for me at the bottom of my ladder. So, I go down and get a few punches, a kick, a push to the ground, and name-calling, but this morning was different. They weren't waiting for me. I shook it off. I thought that they finally learned to leave me alone. So, I walked to my best friend's house. Her name is "Saria". Anyway, while I was walking there, a hand went over my mouth, I screamed, I was so scared, and I got pulled to the ground. My head was on Mido's lap and his hand was still over my mouth, when Anjo went on top of me and held my arms to the ground. And I think he said, "Morning, Stupid! Surprised, huh? We got bored of our morning routine, so we're doing something different." Mido said, "We're going on a little trip." My eyes widened with fear and Anjo said, "Aww, the little crybaby's scared, Mido." and Mido said, "Good." So, Anjo got off of me and I was forced to my feet by Mido and I was dragged to our Training Ground. I tried to scream for help, but it was no use, no one could hear me..." "Sorry for interrupting you, Link, but where do you live?" Talon asked. "I guess I can trust you enough to tell you, I live in the Kokiri Forest." "I see." said Talon.

Link continued, "Well, anyway, once we got to the Training Ground, they took me through the hole in the wall, you have to crawl through it, by the way, and I was being pulled through by Mido and Anjo was pushing me through. Once we got through, Mido took his hand off of my mouth and I tried to shout for somebody to help me, but I think Mido said, "No one's going to hear you in here, Dummy!" I was forced to my feet and Mido grabbed my arm and he pulled me through the maze and we avoided the huge boulder that rolls around in the maze and we showed up at the area where the treasure chest, with the Kokiri Sword in it, was, and the three other boys were there, Lakitu, Soro, and Glacius. And Lakitu said something like, "Hey, Runt. We're going to beat you to death this morning." and Soro said, "Where no one can hear you scream and stop us." I was so scared. I was suddenly pushed to the ground by Mido. He pounced on top of me and he grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back and he tied them together. Lakitu then forced my face in the dirt with his foot, I think it was his foot and he held it there. Mido got off of me once Lakitu took his foot off and Mido kicked me in my side, which forced me to roll over onto my back. He kept kicking me and kicking me and I kept yelling out in pain and I screamed and cried, but he wouldn't stop..." "That explains that big, colourful bruise on your side." said Malon, interrupting Link.

"Yeah..." said Link, sadly. Link continued, "Glacius then shouted, "Look at the baby cry!" They all started laughing and I screamed, "Leave me alone!" Mido then sat on top of me and punched me in the face. He punched me five times, I think... I yelled in pain every time he punched me. It hurt so much. I tried to say through tears, "Stop it... Please..." Mido gave me a mean smile and all the other boys were shouting, "Crybaby! Crybaby! Link is a crybaby!" Mido grabbed my collar..." Link touched his collar in the front, showing where Mido grabbed him. Link continued, "He called me a bunch of mean names... He said, "You are such a loser, Fairyless! Outsider! Stupid! Dummy! Crybaby!" Mido then..." "Wait, wait, hang on, hang on... Fairyless?" asked Talon, confused, interrupting Link. "Yes. Every kid in the forest has his or her own fairy. The fairies are guardians and friends to each kid. The Great Deku Tree, which is our forest guardian, gave them to the kids. I'm different. I don't have one." "Oh, I see." said Talon.

Link continued, "Mido then forced me back to the ground. He shouted, "Get back down in the dirt where you belong, Freak show!" Something like that, anyway... and he took a handful of dirt and threw it in my eyes..." "I'm glad we decided to do an eyewash. We thought it'd be best, since most of the dirt was around your eyes." said Malon, interrupting Link. "Yeah, thank you. It burned." said Link. Link continued, "Anjo kicked dirt at me, three times and Mido said, "You're nothing but dirt!" Mido got off of me and he pulled me up by my shoulder and my hair, which hurt. And the other boys went over to the treasure chest, that held the Kokiri Sword, and they opened the lid and Anjo pulled out the Kokiri Sword. Mido was holding onto me by my hair and my shoulder and Anjo walked over to me with the Kokiri Sword and I think I muttered, "No... No... Please..." I was so scared. Anjo then sliced down my chest down to my stomach. I screamed..." Link began crying as he remembered what happened. Link continued, through tears, "Anjo had the creepiest face on him and he asked creepily, "Is that all, Fairyless or do you want more?" I was muttering through tears, "Stop... Please... Stop..." and Anjo said, "Oh, you want more? OK." He then sliced up my cheek..." Link cried harder. "It's OK, Me boy." said Talon, reassuringly, putting an arm around Link.

Link continued, "I was screaming, it hurt so bad. I was screaming, "Stop! Please! Stop!" and Mido told Anjo, "OK, Anjo, crybaby had enough." I was sobbing. Mido let go of my hair, but he didn't let go of my shoulder and he put his other hand on my other shoulder and he turned me around so that I faced him..." Link continued crying and he managed to continue, "Mido said, "We hate you. You don't belong here and we hate you, so now, you'll go and Saria will be mine! All mine! Everybody will pay attention to me again. Everybody will. They'll bow down to me as their ruler again, since you won't be in the way anymore. Nobody wants you here, Link. You're stupid and worthless..." Link cried in his hands. Talon comforted him, by saying, "It's OK. Shh. It's OK." He was rubbing Link's back, trying to calm Link down. Malon then asked Link, "Do you... love this Saria?" Link took his hands off of his face and he answered, through tears, "Yes. So does Mido. That's why he bullies me. Another reason is because I get all the attention. I don't know why, I just do. Mido use to get all the attention, apparently. He seems to think he's the boss of the forest. Saria doesn't like him, but she likes me. Loves me in fact, I think... We're best friends."

Link continued with what happened, "I was so scared, that I trembled. Soro then, wrapped rope around my ankles and knotted it, I guess and Mido smiled meanly at me. I was so scared I was shaking violently. Mido then pushed me back onto the ground and Glacius and Soro picked me up by my legs and underarms and they went over and threw me in the treasure chest..." Link was crying in his hand. Link continued, "I screamed, "Let me out! Please, let me out! I promise! I promise, that I won't go near Saria ever again!" and Mido said, "Promises break." Anjo then tied a rag over my mouth. I was trying to say, "Let me out! Let me out! I promise! I promise!", but I barely could. Lakitu and Anjo closed the lid of the treasure chest and they latched it... I felt that I was lifted up and being carried. I was yelling, crying, screaming, and kicking, but it did no good. I could barely breathe. I remember hearing a big **splash** and now I'm here." Link finished. He cried in both of his hands and Malon comforted him by rubbing his leg. "That's more than bullying. That's a crime." said Malon. Malon continued, "If father didn't find you, you would have died. You're lucky." Talon said, with an arm around Link, "We have to report this to the Great Deku Tree." Link then said, "No. Adults aren't allowed in the forest." "Wait a minute, Father, Link, what if I go with Link to the forest. I'm a kid." said Malon. "No Hylians." said Link. "It's worth a try. We'll go when all the other Kokiri are sleeping. At this time, father can come, too." said Malon. "Alright, but I hope we don't get caught." said Link, worriedly.

"You just stay here and rest." said Talon, as he got out of his chair. "We'll bring you some supper later." Talon said. Talon then left the room. "See you later, Fairy boy. Oh! Is it OK, if I call you that? It just came out of my mouth." asked Malon, worriedly. "Yeah, it's OK. It's way better than "fairyless"." said Link. "OK! See you later! Get some rest." Malon left the room and she started to shut the door behind her, but she poked her head through and said, "We're having beef stew. I hope you like it." Malon then closed the door and Link laid back down in the bed and he closed his eyes and he went to sleep.

The Kokiri went into their houses for the night. A few moments later, Link, Malon, and Talon, entered the Kokiri Forest. Link led Malon and Talon through the forest to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Link hobbled because being kicked in the side about fifteen times a few days before, made it hurt a lot to walk. A pain shot up from his bruise, to his shoulder. It hurt so bad that Link yelled, "Aahh!" and fell to the ground. Holding his side. "Link, are you OK?" Malon asked, a little above a whisper, as she ran over to him and knelt down on the right side of him. She put an arm around him. He eventually replied with, "Yeah, it just hurts a lot..." Malon pulled Link up off of the ground and she put an arm around him and they continued to walk. Talon went over to the two and put an arm around Link, too.

Mido heard the noises outside. He was wondering, "What's going on outside? I better go check it out, since I'm the boss of the Kokiri." Mido got out of bed and took the Kokiri Sword and put it in its scabbard, that Mido had for it, and he put it on his back. When he went outside he saw three people. Two short, one tall. Mido shouted, "Hey! You three over there! Who are you?!" Link got a nervous gut and he said quietly to Malon and Talon, "Just keep going." "Who is that?" asked Talon, quietly. "That's Mido. One of the boys... who tried to kill me... Just ignore him and hopefully he'll go away..." said Link, quietly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" shouted Mido. Mido then ran toward the three and Link said, quietly to Malon and Talon, "Oh no, he's coming!" Mido caught up to the three and he grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him back. Link yelled out of fear. Malon and Talon, quickly turned around as Malon called out of fear, "Link!" "Link?" asked Mido, confused. Mido then put his other hand on Link's other shoulder and he turned Link around, so that Link faced Mido. Link was looking at Mido, petrified. Mido growled and he said evilly, "I thought I got rid of you!..." Link was too scared to say anything. "Well, you didn't..." said Malon. "Let me guess... You guys saved him..." said Mido. "That I did." said Talon. "Well, you won't be able to save him now." said Mido. Mido then, quickly turned Link around and Mido grabbed Link's wrists and put them behind his back. Mido then unsheathed the Kokiri Sword, that he had on his back, and put it to Link's throat. Link tried to get away from Mido, but had no luck. Mido then whispered in Link's ear, "I'll kill you now, Crybaby." Malon and Talon stood, frozen with fear. Mido was about to kill Link, when he heard, "LINK! MIDO, NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mido, Link, Malon, and Talon, looked over to where the voice was coming from.

It was Saria coming out of her house. She heard the noises outside and she thought she'd check it out, since she's the actual boss of the Kokiri. Saria ran over to the group. She had tears in her eyes. She glared at Mido. Saria said to Mido, furiously, "Put. That. Sword. Down. Now." "Why don't you make me, Saria?!" hissed Mido. Mido put the sword closer to Link's neck, which made Link grunt out of fear and squeeze his eyes shut. "I'll make you because I'm the real boss of the Kokiri." said Saria, furiously, still glaring at Mido. All of the other kids heard the commotion outside and they ran out of their houses, to see what was the matter. They saw, two strange people, Mido with Link, and Saria. When Lakitu, Anjo, Soro, and Glacius arrived outside, they saw the same thing, but they were more concerned about why Link was still alive.

Mido said, "I'll kill him, right now, Saria." "Why?!" asked Saria, furiously. "Ever since he came to this forest, he's been nothing but an annoyance. Getting all the attention and trying to steal you! I love you, Saria and I don't want this FREAK to take you away from me!" shouted Mido. Link began to cry. He knew Mido would kill him. He also cried because of the name-calling. "See? He's a crybaby. A freak. A loser. The list goes on and on..." said Mido, evilly. "Just let him go, Mido. He doesn't deserve this." said Saria, furiously, still glaring at Mido. "Yes, he does!" Mido snarled. Mido was about to kill Link. Saria and Malon screamed, "NOOO!", but something smashed on the back of Mido's head before Mido could kill Link. Mido dropped the sword and fell to the ground, bringing Link down with him. Mido landed on the ground, unconscious. Link wiggled out of Mido's grasp. Saria and Malon helped him up.

Standing over Mido, that smashed his head with the pot, was Tana. "Tana?..." asked Saria, relieved. Saria went over to Tana and gave her a hug. They hugged each other. Saria was crying and so was Tana. Malon was hugging the crying Link. Comforting him. Talon went over to Mido and lifted up the boy and put him over his shoulder. Talon then told Saria, Link, Malon, and Tana, to come see the Great Deku Tree and tell what happened. "By the way, Guys, my name is Talon and this here is me daughter, Malon." Talon held out his hand toward Malon, saying that was Malon. Saria and Tana then said, "Nice to meet you, Guys." Malon was walking with Link with her arm around him and Saria and Tana led the way to the Great Deku Tree.

Once they got to the Great Deku Tree, Talon, Malon, and Link, told the wise tree everything that had happened. The Great Deku Tree then said, "Put thy child down on the ground in front of me." Talon did what he was told and put Mido down on the ground in front of the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree then said, "Thy child shall be punished for what he did to Link." Link then asked the Great Deku Tree, "Why am I so different from the other Kokiri? Why don't I have a fairy?" The Great Deku Tree said to Link and the others that were there, "The reason why you don't have a fairy, Child is because you're not a Kokiri, you're in fact, a Hylian." "A Hylian?" Link asked the wise tree, confused. The wise tree continued, "Yes. Your mother brought you here during the Hyrulean Civil War, ten years ago. She was dying because she got injured bringing you here. She was bringing you here to save you. Your father, was in the war. He also died. You are no ordinary child, Link. You are our future hero." "What?" asked Link, surprised. "Yes. You are a child of destiny and your hero's duty will come soon." said the Great Deku Tree.

"What will happen to Mido, Lakitu, Glacius, Anjo, and Soro?" asked Link. "They'll be working, hard, everyday. From sunup, to sundown for two months straight. If they were adults, they would be in jail, but since they're children, that's their punishment." The Great Deku Tree answered. "What kind of work?" asked Link. "Every kind of work. Cleaning, cutting grass, gardening, etc... etc... for everybody." replied the wise tree. "Great Deku Tree, I don't feel safe here anymore and now I know that I don't belong. Since I'm not a Kokiri, do you think I can... leave the forest?" asked Link. "Yes, of course." said the Great Deku Tree. The wise tree then asked, "But where would you stay?" "With us." said Talon, walking toward Link, putting an arm around him. "That sounds like a fine idea." said the Great Deku Tree. "I'm going to go pack." said Link. "I'll help you." said Malon. "Link." Link turned around to face Saria. "I'll miss you." she said. "I'll miss you, too, Saria." said Link. Link and Saria then, hugged each other. Link then said to Saria, "I love you." Saria said to Link, "I love you, too, Link." Link then said, "I'll visit you." Saria said, "I know you will." They both kissed each other on the lips and they let go of each other and he went over to Malon and they held hands and they left the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Malon called back, "It was nice to meet you, Saria and Tana." Saria and Tana then said, "Nice to meet you, too, Malon." "Bye, Tana and thank you!" called Link, to Tana. "Your welcome, Link! And bye!" Tana called back to Link. "Bye, Great Deku Tree!" called Malon. "Bye, Great Deku Tree!" called Link. "Goodbye, Malon. Goodbye, My dear Link." said the Great Deku Tree.

"We'll take care of Mido and get the other boys, Talon. You go ahead with Malon and Link." said Saria. "Alright, thank you, Saria." said Talon. Talon and Saria shook hands and he shook hands with Tana, also. He then said, "Goodbye, Great Deku Tree." "Goodbye, Talon and thank you." Talon left the Great Deku Tree's Meadow and followed after Malon and Link.

Malon and Talon helped Link finish packing. They left his house and Talon climbed down the ladder, that led from his porch, to the ground. Link turned around and looked at his house. Malon was beside him. She said to him, "It's hard to say goodbye, huh?" He nodded. "Ten years I've been here. Ten years." Link said. "We best be going." said Link. Malon then asked Link, "Do you want me to take your bag for you?" "No, thanks, but I got it." replied Link. Link put the bag over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder and Malon followed him immediately. Once Link and Malon got to the ground, Talon and them, went up the hill, that led away from Link's house, and they went through the forest and went through the exit. They left the forest and they headed to Lon Lon Ranch, Link' new home. They lived happily ever after. Everyone did, except the bullies, anyway...

_**The**_

_**End **_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! ^_^ Review positively, please! Thank you! Anjo, Lakitu, Glacius, Soro, Limo, Ana, and Tana, are all my characters. Well, the twins in the game, I couldn't remember if they had names in the game, so I gave them my own names, Ana and Tana. There may be a part: 2 to this. Another reason why I wrote this is because it's a message to not bully because the titlte says it, jealousy could kill. Bullying usually happens because of jealousy. Bullying is a crime and it needs to be stopped! Once again, thanks for reading! More stories soon! Love y'all!**

**, ZeldaFan123**


End file.
